At present, an occluder can be placed into the left atrial appendage by a catheter-based interventional method to prevent thrombus of the left atrial appendage due to atrial fibrillation from ascending into the brain and then causing a stroke; or to avoid systemic embolism caused by the thrombus reaching other parts of the body through the blood circulation system of a human body. Such left atrial appendage occluders may generally include integrated type and split type in structure. For example, a split occluder usually comprises a fixing part and a sealing part which are connected to each other, wherein the fixing part is placed in the cavity of a left atrial appendage to fix the whole occluder, and the sealing part seals the opening of a left atrial appendage to block the blood from flowing into the cavity of the left atrial appendage.
For such a split occluder, the fixing part and sealing part thereof are connected in a constrained manner, and cannot deform in a completely independent manner, so that one part will be pulled by the other part. For example, once fixed in the cavity of a left atrial appendage, the fixing part will pull the sealing part in the process of adapting to the cavity structure of the left atrial appendage and the activity of the left atrial appendage. This pulling may cause the sealing part to not fully fit the opening of the left atrial appendage, thereby forming a blood leakage passage between the left atrium and the left atrial appendage, so that the device is unable to seal the opening optimally and thus allowing the thrombus in the left atrial appendage to flow out therefrom to possibly cause a stroke.